Celebrating Women Thing
by Jenko83
Summary: So on the back of a prompt I received yesterday here is a little tip of the hat to International Women's Day yesterday for all of those Berina fans out there


Serena was at her desk as her phone rang, it was Elinor. She rolled her eyes towards Bernie. Bernie smiled, "Elinor?"

Serena nodded as she answered the phone, "Hello darling how are you."

"Fine Mum, fine. I have a favour to ask?"

"Oh, I'm fine Ellie, thanks for asking."

"Haha, sorry Mum, just a bit excited; so seriously, I need your help."

"Go on." Serena replied in a tired voice. _I wonder what it is this time._

"Well you know how it's International Women's Day in March." Ellie explained excitedly.

"No?"

"Oh my god, Mum, you being a highflying, strong career woman who loves women and you don't know."

"No. No idea what you are on about. Thanks for the compliment but I don't love women, I just love the one." She looks at Bernie. Clearly amused Bernie would have to ask about the context of that last statement later.

"Anyway, International….. etcetera; day celebrating women's rights essentially but also celebrates the cultural, social and economic achievements of women around the world. I was wondering if I could interview Bernie. I want to get involved and I was thinking of flexing my journalistic muscle and maybe getting published."

"Bernie? You have a wide range of female surgeons to go at." Serena tried not to sound put out that Ellie was particularly interested in Bernie. Maybe trauma was more interesting but Serena was previously acting CEO of a whole hospital.

"Oh no Mum, female surgeons are ten a penny, if that's what I wanted I could even go to that Iceberg on Darwin, Jas' sister."

"Jac Naylor?"

"Yeah, wicked witch of the Wyvern Wing."

"Ha, is that what they call her?" Serena laughed, "So why Bernie then?"

Bernie's interest was piqued, what the hell they were talking about.

"I looked her up, she's like one of or the highest ranking female officer in the Royal Army Medical Corps. That is something interesting; that is a real catch for me. To be able to interview her would put me right up there."

Serena ignored the fact that Elinor had googled Bernie, she could not decide if it was creepy or strange or nice. What was it…. Maybe just the journalist in her; she hoped so. "You would have to ask Bernie darling."

"Can't you ask her for me?" Ellie said pleadingly.

"Nope. Give me a minute." She claps her hand over the handset and directs her words to Bernie, "Ellie wants to write an article for International Women's Day and she wants to speak to you." She holds out the phone to Bernie who takes it a little begrudgingly.

"Eh, uh, hi Ellie. Serena said you had something to ask me."

"Oh, yeah; hope you are well Bernie. I am writing some articles and covering the International Women's Day at the beginning of March. I was wondering if I could interview you because you were a Major in RAMC and that is a kinda big deal."

Bernie was a bit shocked, Ellie being more than nice and taking an interest in her credentials, even if ultimately it was to serve her own ends. "Um, me? Oh I am not sure Ellie."

"Oh come on Bernie, please; people need to see what a woman can achieve if they do not follow the stereotypes. You will be an inspiration to future generations." Bernie had to smile, she was laying it on a bit thick maybe but her heart was in the right place.

"Listen, can I have a think and come back to you in a bit."

"Yeah, OK, no pressure. Honestly. But I can't think of anyone more inspiring really; other than my mum, but don't tell her that."

"HA, OK. I will call you back before the end of the day Ellie."

Bernie handed the phone back to Serena and leaned back in her chair with a stretch. "So it seems Major Wolfe is hot property when it comes to this celebrating women thing."

Serena raised her eyebrow, "Let me guess, Ellie went on the charm offensive?"

"Maybe, but tall and short of it is she wants to interview me."

"What are you thinking darling?" Serena asked, treading carefully, knowing that Bernie did not really discuss the Army, especially if people asked her to.

"I don't know. I want to help Ellie, as I can see that her heart is in the right place. She is in a position to inspire women through her journalism; it certainly won't do her career any harm either. But, um, you know…. I, well." She shrugged, knowing that Serena would understand.

"OK, would it help if I spoke to Ellie?"

"Please don't mention the counselling or you know." Bernie jumped in, aware that she was still unable to name the things she felt from the backlash of her time on tour.

Serena gets up from her chair and comes to sit on the corner Bernie's desk. "No darling I never would. I was thinking more to request that she does not try to go all Piers Morgan on you and try to get into your head. She is to ask open questions and just listen. I will tell her that your personal life is off limits too."

Bernie nods.

"Plus number one condition is that you get to proof read anything before she goes to send it out into the ether."

Bernie nods again. "Shall I call her back now?"

Serena places a hand on Bernie's shoulder. "No, let her sweat a bit. She should know that these things do not come easily. Call her later when we are home."

Bernie laughed.

"You have to know how to handle Ellie, essentially she is my daughter but Edward shines out of her; well the annoying selfish bits anyway. That's how they both managed to wrap me around their little fingers."

The phone rang again, it was Ellie. "Ah, someone's keen. I will tell her we were in surgery."


End file.
